Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] It would have been so much easier just to kill her. [Implied Freddy/Gibb]


_**Dream a Little Dream of Me**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Oh, man, it's been so long since I've written for this fandom - not that many of you new readers would know that, considering the fact I deleted my old NoES-related stuff, but whatever. I won't lie; it's been ages since I've watched _Freddy vs. Jason_ (or any of Freddy's films) so forgive me if anything is off. After a friend of mine mentioned this pairing I just had to write for them. I hope you NoES fans like this, and I'd really appreciate feedback! Thanks for reading!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.**

* * *

Cornering the girl had been no challenge whatsoever. In fact, Freddy finds the whole thing almost... _boring,_ now that he really thinks about it. Sure, he would've caught her either way, considering the fact she's on his turf, but it's always more entertaining when they think they have a chance.

It's her own fault, really. If she hadn't drank herself to the point of unconsciousness, it might have taken Freddy just that little bit longer to get to her. It appears as if the tables are finally turning exactly the way he wants them to.

Freddy's got one of his knives pressed against her throat, which is practically _begging_ to be slashed open. Alas, he forces himself to show restraint. Unlike that idiot lackey Voorhees, Freddy has an agenda to follow. Besides, he likes how round her gray eyes get when she's scared. Makes her look prettier, and pretty girls have always been his favourite.

She lets out the most pathetic whimper, turning her face away from his. Chuckling to himself, Freddy uses his free hand to grip her chin, forcing the girl to look directly into his eyes. She's on the verge of tears, and it's Freddy can do not to laugh in her face. With a cruel smile, he lets his blade skim her throat, just enough to break the skin.

_You'd think she'd be used to having strange men press her up against the wall,_ he muses. The thought causes his smile to evolve into a Chesire-like grin. _How... deliciously ironic._

Her breath has began to come out in short, desperate pants; just for this, Freddy applies enough pressure for a trickle of blood to make its appearance. As she lets out a little gasp, clearly caught by surprise, Freddy amuses himself by watching the bead of sweat that's been running down her temple during their little encounter. _Like a piglet on a spit._

"Ohhh.." Freddy croons. "Poor little Gibb's gotten lost."

This actually causes her to blink several times in a row, her mouth opening and closing as she attempts to process what he said. "Surprised I know your name?" Freddy sneers. "I know _all_ my children's names, little Gibb."

"Including Trey?" she whispers. Freddy tilts his head to the side, genuinely a bit fascinated by her response.

"You think that I killed him, don't you? Flattering, but that was actually my, ah... errand-boy."

As Gibb stares at him in frightened bewilderment, Freddy contemplates his next move. He withdraws his razor from her throat, flicking upwards so her baseball cap is sent tumbling to the floor. Gibb visibly swallows as he combs his blades over her braided pigtails. Tangled, wavy auburn hair spills onto her shoulders without a moment's notice.

Freddy runs his tongue over his lips before speaking again.

"I have a little favour to ask you..." he drawls, sing-song.

"You're sick," Gibb hisses.

Freddy's delighted by this outburst. It appears that the whore has more spunk than what he originally perceived. "Fair enough," he shrugs. Without missing a bit, the dream demon rakes his claws across her chest - not to kill, but to maim. He gets the desired results immediately; Gibb lets out an ear-shattering scream and falls to her knees, clutching her chest. Her t-shirt hangs off her in bloodied tatters, and for the first time he's able to get a good look at her ample bosom.

"You're going to be my messenger girl," he continues gleefully. "You _will_ tell your friends that Freddy's back. And that he's coming for every last of them." He's smirking so much that it feels as if his face will split in half. "Don't waste your time trying to stop me. I know all of your little tricks. Got that down, bitch?"

She shudders in response, blood seeping through her fingers as she attempts to stop the flow. Freddy shakes his head at her mockingly before bending down to her level. Gibb stares at him through dampened strands of hair, her gaze incredulous. She really believes he's going to kill her, Freddy notes. Oh, in a few days time she'll be wishing desperately that this were true.

"And don't forget to tell the virgin I dropped by," Freddy added merrily, although Lori Campbell didn't feel like anything but a mere afterthought at this point.

Gray eyes lock onto blue ones for one long, long second. Prey and predator.

Freddy wiggles his razors at her as she fades into consciousness.

He stands there for a while in his boiler room, staring at the spot where Gibb Smith had been kneeling only moments before.

Killing her would have been made things so much easier.

But, if he were to be brutally honest with himself, Freddy was looking forward to seeing those gray eyes at least one more time before he shut them permanently.

**~The End~**


End file.
